1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system, and more particularly to a lighting system for a translucent triangular car top sign which will produce even lighting of the sign area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,428, an improved car top sign is disclosed. The sign includes a hollow triangular truncated pyramid formed from a translucent plastic such as polycarbonate sheet, and a triangular base flange with means for attaching the sign to the roof of an automobile or like vehicle. The sign is utilized for advertising; for example, a delivery service for which the vehicle is being used. In delivering fast foods, such as pizza, night delivery is common and means for brightly illuminating the sign is desired. The sign holder of the above-referenced patent includes a 12 volt automobile-type lamp attached in the center of the top of the truncated pyramid. A lead is brought out and plugged into a cigarette lighter or other electrical connection in the vehicle. Although such lighting means is somewhat effective, a single bulb tends to produce hot spots or bright areas in the centers of the translucent panels forming the sides of the truncated pyramid.
Thus, there is a need for a low cost lighting system which will more evenly illuminate the side panels of a sign of the above-described type without producing hot spots.